


Want You Here

by jordieey



Series: Glee--Missing Scenes/Fix-its/ [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brittany's reaction, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Character Death - Finn Hudson, Other, RIP Finn Hudson, Want You Here--song, hint of Brittanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: We never really got to see how Brittany dealt with Finn's death--here's her reaction.





	Want You Here

Brittany cried when she found out. She just barely managed to stutter out something that resembled a goodbye before she hung up on Mr. Schue. Sobbing in earnest, Brittany crawled into her bed in MIT and reached for her giraffe doll, pulling against her chest. 

The giraffe reminded her of Finn--so tall, just like he was--had been. Brittany pressed her Finn doll to her face, allowing her tears to soak into its fake fur. 

“No, no, no,” Brittany thought desperately--or perhaps she said it out loud. She didn’t know; didn’t care. She curled into a tight ball on top of her pink bedspread, shaking with sobs. 

Santana called her at some point--ten minutes after she’d found out, and hour; why did it matter? Brittany thought about ignoring the call, but found herself reaching for her cell almost against her own violation. She missed Santana--missed her sweet lady kisses, her biting remarks; missed /her/ in every way imaginable.

“Brittany?” Santana asked. Her voice was gentle in a way it only was with the blonde former cheerleader. She talked to Brittany in low, soothing tones--saying she was there for her, that Brittany didn’t have to go through this alone. They stayed on the phone with each other for at least an hour before.

“It’s not okay, Santana,” Brittany said before they hung up. “Nothing will ever be okay again.”

“I know.”

***  
More than one person at Finn’s funeral thought Brittany was “in denial”--Santana said so. Brittany was stupid, though, despite what people seemed to think. She knew Finn was gone, knew he was never coming back, but saying he was dead just… it hurt too much. So when people offered their condolences, Brittany insisted, “Finn didn’t die, he took the midnight train going anywhere.”

It was a much better alternative. 

***  
Brittany hadn’t sung at Finn’s funeral--no, that wasn’t true. She did sing, with the rest of the glee club--but somehow that didn’t seem like enough. She should have sung a solo, Brittany thought as she once more clutched her Finn girafe. She owed that to Finn, didn’t she? Owed ut to him to say--sing--how she really felt about him. How she’d thought he was weird, but fun; dopey, but nice. He had been one of the few people that didn’t seem to think you was a complete idiot. 

And so, wiping her tears away with her sleeves, Brittany picked up her phone and searched up the instrumental of the song she wanted to sing. As the music started, Brittany minimized the internet app and found picture of the glee club. She zoomed in on Finn’s smiling face, and started to sing: 

“An ache  
So deep  
That I  
Can hardly breathe  
This pain  
Can't be imagined  
Will it ever heal?”...

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that I'm not trying to often anyone by writing this. 
> 
> The song that inspired this title--and the one Brittany sings--is called Want You Here by Plumb. You can find it on Youtube.
> 
> I'll likely be doing some more "missing scenes" from Glee, season four. I doubt I'll get any, but if anyone has requests, I'll consider them. 
> 
> Reviews, please?


End file.
